bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupter
Disclaimer: Monkeys still undergoing research to find out what or who this is. T̡́h̶́e̡̛̕͟͢ý̡͜͡ ͟͏͏̡c҉̛a̴̶̴͢͠ń̶̵̨͡ ͞͠t̴̨̛͜r҉҉̢̧y̛҉̸҉̢ ̶̛̀t̶̸̛͝ò͘͠ ̕͢͝o͏̵̛b͢t̵̴à̵̧͠i̵̧̢͞n͠͏̶̧ ̨̕t́҉h͢͏͢į̢͘͞ś͟ ̡̕͟k̶͢n̡͞ó̶͠w̶҉̷̡͜l̴̢͘é̷̛͠͏d̵̴̕͜g͞͏͠e̴.̵̷̧́͢.̨̀.̴̴̨͜o̧҉͟r̶̕͡ ̵̀͏d̶̀̀͘͢į̸̴̴̀e҉̀ ̡̡͢t̶҉r͏̨̡͟y̴̷̵̢͘i̷̕͢͞͝n̷̡̨͞҉g̷̛̛̀.͏̴́͡ Red́͏̷̴͞a̴̷̢͡c̶̀͢͜t̵́͢͜͞ȩ̶͜d̵̡̧̛͟͠͝ Easy/Normal/Hard/Impoppable Identity: ??? HP: * Chapter 2: 1000/1250/1250/2500 * Chapter 4: x/2500/2500/4500 * Chapter 5: x/150/250/600 * Chapter 6: ** 1) x/x/3500/3500 ** 2) x/x/2500/3500 ** 3) Corrupter :x/x/8000/15000 *** ???: x/x/40000/65000 Speed: ??? A'ṕ͘͜p̧̢̨͘͞e͏̧͞͝͠a̷̧͡͝͝r̢͘͢͢͡a̧̕̕͝'nces: Corrupter Campaign Immunities: ??? Attacks: * Classic Glaive Ricochet * Glaive Launch * ??? * ... Abilities: * Glaive Storm * Static Missile * Call of the Reaper * Scorched Heavens * ??? * ... *Attacks and Abilities are currently not in the order of which the Corrupter can use them nor is currently the full list. Current Researc̛͘͟͢͞h̵͠/̸̡́͘͜I̷̕͞n̴͡͠f̸͟͜ormation By ̴̛͟͟͢R҉͞͏̸e̴̢͡dactę̸͜͝͞d̶͏̛́͟͡ Day 1: So far our researches have learned that this mysterious figure is some kind of Monkey. Probably one of our own? Our 1st research team hasn't sent us any new info yet but we hope to hear from them soon. Day 5: Not much is still known about this mysterious figure. Other than the propaganda that's been appearing in various villages telling us not to fear. Maybe he or she knows something we don't? Bloons have been appearing less frequently and MOAB-Class bloons have no been spotted in any environment. Maybe this is the start of something good? Day 32: It's been a while since my last entry. My many good reasons for that. For the last few weeks it has been very peaceful in every village and colony and town. No site of the bloons nor any Blimps. Allowing for crops to be grown, natural resources finally more open to harvest and the public now more active without fear of attacks from MOABs. Granted, the posters seem to have been reappearing in smaller numbers, and despite its message It looks like our mysterious stranger might have handle the Bloons once and for all. This unknown hero may never be revealed but his actions will never be forgotten. I know i'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe he tamed the Bloons, judging by the poster that is. Whatever may have happen, the times have never been as wonderful as they as now. Hopefully future entries will now include more advancements towards monkey kind rather than monkey warfare. Day ▓▓▓ : Disregard my previous entries... It's nothing like I thought it was. It's everywhere. It's affected all of them. We can't stop it. Our best troops have been forced to retreat. Many of our weapons are unable to do any damage to them. Someone is controlling them. The one from the posters. I know it's it. A mixture of both. Our Techno Terrors... Consumed... Corrupted somehow. The Blimps are something else. The same fate with them. It explains why we could never find any trace of them after all these months. I don't know how he or she did it. That horrible mist must have something to do with it. I must be haste with this entry for any survivors who may see it. I can't believe we didn't see it coming. There was no sign. There was no warning. And now there is no hope. Quotes "What is this? A place with... Sentient Balloons?... Blimps that can think? Strange... but no stranger than what i've dealt with before. Doesn't matter, those airships will do." Author/Illustrator's Notes I uh... I'm working on something on the side that I hope this wikia will like :3 Will take a very long time but hopefully I'll be able to finish it one of these days. Also that Image is suppose to be animated! ... Nvm. have the better version now. :T October 16, 2014: Still working on Corrupter surprise but for now I think I will be adding some "story" to it until I get the 1st "leak" of the Corrupter done. November 10, 2014: Still won't make any major updates until next month, which means no images or that little storyboard I promise. But until then. here's a small entry. \ . U .)/ January 29, 2015: Oh look, an update! I know i've promised a lot in the past, but hey, at least I haven't forgotten about them. :3 anywho I will try to post some things concerning the "Corrupter Campaign" in the future but, as most of us are, I am very busy. So don't expecting much... or do... I don't know, even I surprise myself when I do what I say I wasn't going to do. >_> Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Towers Category:4/4 Towers Category:Bosses